


Pets

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Socketfucking [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, nonconsensual incest, nonconsensual mind control, undescribed socket-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: Gaster has always been fascinated by skeleton monsters. One day he comes across an opportunity he just can’t pass up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askellie (NadaNine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/gifts).



> This is what I’m currently inspired to write, and lucky me, I know of someone who’ll appreciate it. So... happy Christmas, Askellie? From the anon whose stories you like. (And no, I’m not getting a tumblr.)

Gaster can’t believe it when he finds them. Two young skeletons, living on the streets, with no one to care for them. No one to notice when he offers to take them in, no one to be suspicious of his motives.

No one to stop him.

“WOWIE, YOU REALLY MEAN IT? THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!” the louder one - Papyrus - exclaims.

“Yes, It Certainly Is,” Gaster agrees.

 

Gaster has always loved skeletons. He might know more about them than any other monster left alive in the Underground.

He knows more than the children he’s found do, at any rate.

 

Papyrus and Sans kneel before him, shuddering and moaning.“ **Trust Me** ,” Gaster orders, malleable form shaped into four rods that drive through their eyesockets and deep into their skulls, fucking his words too deeply into their minds for them to ever refuse.

The pseudococks carry his lust and his pleasure, too, making sure that some part of his new pets enjoys their debasement.

They cry out in tandem as he forces their first orgasms on them, each gripping the other’s hand tightly. It’s a sweet gesture, one that underlines their innocent affection for each other. Such darling boys, these skeleton brothers.

Gaster wants to _ruin them_.

 

Sans proves to have a head for analysis. Gaster takes him to work at the labs, makes him an assistant, an apprentice. The other workers find it cute or funny to see Gaster followed everywhere by a young skeleton in a lab coat who heeds his every word.

Gaster is careful not to let any of them learn that Sans is naked beneath the labcoat, that Sans is already shaped to fall to his knees and present his huge sockets whenever Gaster chooses, that Sans has yet to go a single day of their work without his mind or his body being filled with Gaster’s magic.

Sans hides it from them as well, a willing co-conspirator in his ongoing defilement. Just as Gaster has shaped him to be. 

 

Papyrus has a tidy nature and boundless energy. Gaster sets him to do the housework, teaches him basic maintenance, makes him housemaid and caretaker and any staff that might be needed.

Gaster makes him unable to leave the house, unwilling to speak to outsiders.

Amusing as it is to see Sans believe that he chooses what they do, there’s a deeper satisfaction in leaving Papyrus uncertain of his own desires. Papyrus knows there is pleasure in yielding to Gaster, has obedience and trust soaked into his very marrow - and yet part of him knows he doesn’t want what Gaster does to him.

Gaster sends tendrils deep into Papyrus’ mind, plants shame and desire in his obedience. It’s beautiful to have Papyrus begging him, not even knowing what he’s begging _for_ \- more shame? Less pleasure? He can’t tell, so he lets Gaster choose for him, accepts everything Gaster gives him.

 

It’s beautiful, but it’s not enough.

Gaster looks between his pets, pictures them together. Smiles.

 

“ **Nothing About Papyrus Is Sexual** ,” Gaster purrs. Sans relaxes as the words sink into him, moans as Gaster thrusts them deeper. “ **Anything With Papyrus Is Not Sexual**.” Sans nods his head lazily, fucking his own eyesocket on Gaster’s magic.

That’s all it takes.

 

Papyrus squirms and shudders as Sans’ fingers play under the lacy underskirts puffing out the maid’s outfit Gaster provided. “BROTHER?” he asks, so sweetly betrayed - by his brother _and_ his body, hips rising to each of Sans’ touches.

“yeah, pap, gonna make you feel good,” Sans murmurs soothingly as he forces his brother to make a wet open pussy for him, as he drags his brother onto his hard cock, as he fucks sweet cries of denial and surrender from his brother’s open mouth, “gonna - gonna feel -”

Papyrus wails in his own orgasm as Sans’ magic floods him.

Gaster comes at the same time, never looking away from the show his pets have unknowingly enacted for him.

This new proof of how completely he owns them both is addictive. He already knows he’ll have them repeat it.

He already knows they’ll want to.


End file.
